


Stay With Me

by ZyraBaibe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Drama, F/M, First Time Shifting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Horny Teenagers, Love, Love Triangles, Romance, Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Trauma, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZyraBaibe/pseuds/ZyraBaibe
Summary: You shifted into the Haikyuu world, pretty awesome right? Well, maybe. Its a big change, and you know things nobody else does. What will you do? Live a life in this world, or try and get back to your old one. Do you even have a choice?





	1. Shifting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an xreader, but also I use "I " statements instead of "you". Also all experiences are based off the anime, not the manga.

_Chapter 1_

The first thing I noticed was how stiff my body felt. I tried to roll over like I usually did in my sleep, but it felt like I was made of concrete and I couldn't move. I slowly opened my eyes but then closed them immediately, the light nearly blinding me. That's when I heard the beeping. 

What was going on? I attempted to open my eyes again, blinking rapidly to help clear my vision. The walls surrounding me were white, not the usual blue of my bedroom. I turned my head, feeling the ache in my neck. 

That's when I saw the heart monitor and then the curtain that hid half the room. My heart began to race as my eyes trailed the wires that connected me to the machines. I looked around more quickly realizing that I was in a hospital room. 

What had happened to me? The last thing I remember was falling asleep in my own bed in my own room. Where were my parents? What was I doing in a hospital? 

The curtains were quickly pulled back as a woman in a nurse uniform came in and gasped in shock. It only took her a second to jump into action and looked over the machine before tending to me. 

"Hey there, you're alright. Just relax for me." She said and my panic rising even further. 

I knew for a fact that she was speaking Japanese to me, but last I checked I only spoke English. So how was it that I could understand her? Just then another nurse came into the room looking to be just as shocked as the first to see me. 

"I know you must be so confused, but don't worry, we're going to take care of you." The first nurse said and then stood next to me. 

"I'm going to ask you some questions, just answer to the best of your abilities." The second nurse also said in Japanese but I wasn't sure if I could. I didn't know how to speak Japanese.

"Do you know where you are?" The nurse asked while the other one typed things into the tablet she carried. 

I shook my head having no clue what hospital I was at. Nor did I even know how I got here in the first place. The nurse simply smiled and continued her questioning. 

"That's okay, you're at Miyagi General Hospital." She said, confusing me further. I have never heard of this place. 

"Do you remember what happened to you?" She asked then and I stared at her trying to figure out what in the weird hell was going on. 

"I'll take that as a no." She said, sharing a look with her fellow nurse. She smiled again turning back to me. 

"Okay, how about your name? Do you know your name?" She asked. That one I did know. 

"Y/n." I answered. The nurse blinked, apparently not pleased with that answer. 

"What is your name?" She asked. 

"Y/n." I answered again and looked at the other nurse who seemed just as confused as the other nurse. 

"Alright, how about your birthday?" She asked, moving on. 

"June 10th." I replied, and a look of relief came over her face, except I was the confused one now. Did I just speak Japanese? 

"Good job dear. I'm going to go get the doctor, and your parents should be here shortly." The nurse said with a smile and nodded to the other nurse. 

I watched her leave the room, and the first nurse knelt next to me giving me a kind smile. 

"I bet you're feeling hungry. We have to start your diet slowly, but how about I look into getting you something?" She asked and I simply nodded thanking her. 

She soon left as well and as soon as she was gone I pulled back the blankets. I was dressed in a hospital gown, but that wasn't the only thing I noticed. My legs were not what I remembered them to look like. They were paler, and had scars scattering the tops of them. 

I traced them feeling a sudden wash of guilt grip at my heart. I wasn't exactly sure why I felt this way, and it confused me further. Where did I get these scars? What happened to me? How much time has passed? I looked over the rest of my body, everything else looked the same, except my hair was long again. 

I had chopped my hair off a year ago for it to reach my shoulders, and had dyed it purple. Now it was back to its original dark brown color and flowed down to my hips again. What the hell was going on?

====== [ 🌟 ] ======

The school bells chimed signaling for the start of the next class. Iwaizumi sat next to the window and was watching other students run back in for class. One of them being his annoying and obnoxious best friend Oikawa. He had been held back by another group of girls desperate for his attention. 

Iwaizumi wasn't usually one to put up with it and had no problem leaving his friend behind. He had more important things to focus on. For one, their midterms were coming up, and he had to study. 

The last bell went off just as Oikawa made it back and took his seat next to Iwa. 

"You ran off in quite the hurry." Oikawa said, pulling out his workbook. Iwa didn't bother with a reply. 

"You know you will never get a girlfriend if you continue to act like that around pretty girls." Oikawa tried to joke. 

"I don't need a girlfriend, besides didn't your last girlfriend cheat on you?" He snapped back getting a stab in at the cocky bastard. 

"Are you going to throw that in my face every time?" Oikawa growled. 

Just then the teacher walked in silencing the classroom. He didn't walk in all the way, instead he called out to Iwaizumi. 

"Will you come with me for a moment?" He asked. 

Oikawa watched curiously as his friend walked out into the hall. The teacher closed the door, but that didn't stop everyone from looking through the windows out into the hall. No one could hear what was being said, but it must not have been good. 

Iwa looked to be in shock for a second, and then bowed quickly to the teacher before taking off down the hall. Oikawa stood up immediately, feeling worried for his best friend. He headed for the hall, running into the teacher at the door. 

"Mr. Oikawa back to your seat." 

"What happened?" He asked, disregarding the teacher's order. 

"Mr. Oikawa," the teacher tried, but Oikawa wouldn't let up. 

"Did something happen?" He asked. 

The teacher sighed, knowing how close the two boys were he wasn't sure if he would get Oikawa to behave for the rest of class unless he told him. 

"It was about his sister." He just got the words out when Oikawa pushed passed him and bolted down the hall. 

Questions spun in his mind as he ran. Memories flooded his senses as he demanded his legs to move faster down the stairs. He caught Iwaizumi at the lockers as he was changing his shoes.

"Iwa!" Oikawa shouted not stopping as he ran to get his shoes. 

Iwa watched his best friend shove off his school shoes and put on his street shoes. He didn't expect the kid to chase after him, but he was a bit relieved to see that he did. When Oikawa was done the two of them shared a look before taking off. 

====== [ 🌟 ] ======

The hospital food wasn't exactly what I was expecting. I was on a liquid diet, the doctor wanted to start me on something easy for my stomach, but all I really wanted was a juicy burger. I followed their orders though, it wasn't like I could really eat anyway. Not with the two strangers In my room who claimed to be my parents. 

The man watched me closely while the woman kept giving me worried glances. I was told that they were my parents, but I didn't know who they were. The doctor told me I would be experiencing heavy memory loss due to my accident. Apparently, I had been involved in a hit and run and had been in a coma for a couple of years. That of course didn't make sense to me, and I was starting to wonder if I was just dreaming this whole thing. 

I hadn't said more than a hello to my supposed parents, and the doctor had advised them not to ask me too many questions due to the trauma in my head. I continued to steal glances at them and look them over. They both looked to be middle aged with dark hair. My father was a tall man who had a stern expression on his face while my mother had beautiful green eyes. Something about them did seem a bit familiar though. 

Suddenly, the door flew open revealing two figures standing there both looking to be out of breath. My eyes went wide as I instantly recognized these two boys. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real! I had to be dreaming. 

"She's awake," the taller one said, staring at me in shock while the other one walked up to me. 

My heart leapt through my chest as he reached out to me and pulled me into a hug. 

"I missed you sis." Iwaizumi said, his embrace getting tighter. 

Sis? Did he just call me his sister? Iwaizumi pulled back and sat back staring up at my face. 

"She doesn't remember anything, son. Not even us." My father said, and then I realized that he was Iwaizumi's father. Holy shit. 

Was this real? Did this actually happen? Did I really just shift into the anime world? Not just the anime world, but the Haikyuu world? But as I looked at my apparent brother everything seemed real and not so 2D. 

"She doesn't remember anything at all?" Oikawa asked, stepping into the room. 

Holy shit! How did this happen? 

"The trauma to her head was severe, the doctors aren't sure if she will ever regain her memory." My father continued to explain. 

I then noticed the disappointment on Iwa's face. If I was his sister, then I wondered how close we were exactly. I tried to recall all the facts I knew about these characters. I hadn't exactly watched all of Haikyuu so my information was limited. 

"I'm sorry," Iwa said, suddenly pulling away from me, and I felt a pang in my chest at his actions. He began to get up but I quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"H-Hajime," I wasn't sure what to say, but I knew I needed him next to me. Not just because he and Oikawa were technically the only two people I knew here, but there was something inside me that needed to be near him. I couldn't tell what it was but I wasn't going to ignore it. 

"What did you just say?" Oikawa asked while my brother sat back down. 

"Hajime," I repeated, looking at him almost pleading. "Don't go." 

Our mother gasped loudly, another round of tears ready to start. 

"You remember me?" Iwa asked, still a bit stunned by my words. I simply nodded and he gave me a soft smile I hadn't seen before. 

"I won't go anywhere. I'm always here for you." He said, and I just nodded. He pulled me into another hug and I glanced up at Oikawa. 

"Glad to know she hasn't forgotten her own twin." He tried for a joke. 

Twin? That was right, Iwa and I shared the same birthday. So I was his twin in this world. I guess it could have been worse. Maybe this won't be so bad. I hoped. 


	2. Me or Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try and figure out which life you're living. Are you trying to fill in the gaps of the girl who's life you took over, or are you trying to live life as you already are, just in this world?

_**Chapter 2** _

Three years? I had been in a coma for three years? The doctors figured I was compliant enough to understand the trauma that I had gone through. The physical therapy wasn't as bad as the emotional therapy I had to go to. I would much rather feel the pain in my legs shoot through my body than to begin and explain my life to a stranger. 

The only thing I looked forward to everyday was when Iwa came to visit me. Or I guess I should call him Hajime since he was my twin. My older twin apparently. He didn't ask me many questions, which I was thankful for, and instead told me about school and the volleyball team. 

I liked how his eyes lit up whenever he talked about playing. The Hajime I knew seemed so bristly and cold, but I guess there was more to him than the anime portrayed. He also had a very charming laugh. I learned this when he told me a story about Oikawa's recent outburst during practice. 

"I got some good news." Hajime said, sitting down next to me. 

He placed a bag of food in front of me, and I eyed it expectantly. He chuckled while reaching into the bag and pulled out a bowl of porridge. I frowned at the sight of it. I was really hoping for some real hardy food.

"Come on, you love mom's homemade porridge." He said as he popped off the lid. The steam lifted off the bowl indicating it was freshly made, and my stomach made an ungodly sound. 

"Shut up," I snapped at the smirk that grew on his face. He handed me the bowl and spoon letting me eat. 

Oh God it was good. No wonder I had loved it so much. It wasn't too sweet, but the warmth of it was welcomed. Hajime sat back in his seat looking pleased that I was eating. 

"A few of your old friends have been asking about you." He mentioned as I continued to eat. 

I glanced up at him not sure what to say to that. I didn't remember any friends I could have made here, and the thought of my friends back in my real world made my stomach knot. Except, was it my real world, or was this my real world? The confusion of it all started to build a dull ache in the back of my head. 

"Do you remember Yuki?" He asked, but when I didn't answer he continued. "What about Hana?" 

I stared down at the porridge in my lap no longer hungry. I didn't know how to tell him that I didn't remember, or why I couldn't remember. He let out a sigh and sat forward again, placing a hand on my arm. 

"Its okay, I'm sure your memories will come back to you soon." He smiled at me encouragingly, but all I could do was nod. 

There was a knock on the door, and it slid open revealing the pretty boy. Oikawa waved at us in greeting and sauntered up to my bedside. I hadn't been a big fan of his in the other world, but I got the appeal. Especially now that I see him up close and personal. 

I never wanted to admit it, but Oikawa was insanely good looking. His brown hair was always styled so perfectly, and it didn't help that he was actually a decent guy when he was alone with friends. He was also very sweet to me, but that could just be because I was in a coma. 

One thing did stay the same as it did from my old world. Oikawa was still obnoxiously annoying. 

"How is my favorite little patient doing?" He asked, also placing a bag of food in front of me. 

"What's in the bag?" Hajime asked, reaching for it. 

"Uh-ah! This isn't for you Iwa-chan." Oikawa smacked his friends hand away and gestured to me. "I picked this out specifically for her." 

I sniffed trying to guess at the item inside. When I touched the bag it was still warm. When I opened it I gasped feeling my heart lift with excitement. He had gotten me meat buns! Not the meal I was hoping for, but it was still solid food, and it had meat! 

I pulled one out about to take a bite when my brother snatched it out of my hands. 

"Oi, she's not allowed to eat that." He growled, snatching the bag as well. I let out a whimper, but he shoved the bun back into the bag and away from me. 

"Come on Iwa, one wouldn't harm her." Oikawa tried to reason but Hajime glared at him. 

"The doctors put her on a specific diet, her stomach can't handle that kind of food just yet." He practically barked at him. 

"Alright, alright, my bad. Forgive me for trying to put a smile on the Princess's face." He said holding his hands up in defense. 

"Stop calling me Princess." I sighed putting the lid back on my porridge. My appetite was long gone now. 

"But you loved it when I called you that." The pretty boy moped. 

Did I? Seriously? I looked at Hajime questioningly, but he shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest. 

"No she didn't, stop messing with her." He warned, making Oikawa let out a soft chuckle. 

"Okay you got me. Geeze, can't a guy have fun around here?" He shrugged. 

I rolled my eyes and laid back in bed. Immediately my brother was at my side making sure none of my wires got caught. I would have found the action to be a little too overbearing, but I had to realize how Hajime was feeling about all this.

He had nearly lost his twin, and for two years had to deal with the fact that she was in a coma. I wasn't even sure if I was really his twin, or if I was really me trapped in her body. Once again the logistics of this scenario was giving me a headache. 

I sighed and laid down feeling a wave of exhaustion start to pull me under. Hajime pulled the blankets over me, and stroked my hair adoringly. Normally I would crawl away from any sign of affection, but his gestures were welcomed. After a few moments of silence I finally fell back asleep. 

====== [ 🌟 ] ======

I was finally being released from the hospital. I was instructed to come back twice a week for physical therapy, and at least once a week for neurotic therapy. I wasn't fit to start school just yet, but they hoped I would be able to soon. 

My parents had picked me up from the hospital and talked excitedly about having me home again. I wasn't sure what to expect, because I didn't know much of anything about Iwaizumi from the anime. He wasn't really a main character either, so I didn't pay much attention to him. 

We pulled up to a nice looking house, with a name plate over the mailbox reading Iwaizumi. My dad opened up my door and helped me out while my mother came around the car to help. Walking wasn't so hard anymore, but I was still trying to regain my balance while standing.

"Mommy!" A little boy shouted from the door. He was cute with similar features as Hajime. This must be our little brother Jun. 

"Ne-chan! Welcome home!" He beamed with a wide smile. My chest tightened as I remembered my own younger brother from the other world. 

They helped me into the living room and settled me on the couch. Jun immediately sat down next to me and began introducing himself. 

"I'm your little brother Jun, do you remember me?" He asked. I gave him a small apologetic smile. 

"I told you she doesn't remember anything." Hajime said looming over the both of us from behind the couch. 

"Then how come she remembers you?" Jun protested. 

"Because I'm her twin, that's why." He answered like it was a matter of fact. 

I let out a giggle enjoying the little interaction between them. There was some definite sibling rivalry between them, but the way Hajime ruffled the kid's hair proved his adoration for him. The way Jun protested but didn't move away also showed his love for his older brother. 

"You'll get used to them." A sweet feminine voice said coming from a gorgeous woman as well. She set down a platter of tea and cookies on the coffee table in front of me with a charming smile. 

"Although I'll be honest, I'm sad you don't remember me as well." She said. She must have been older than me, her dark hair pinned up in a low bun, and her face glowed with youth. 

"This is Yasu." Hajime informed me and my eyes widened. She's our older sister? I had been told of our siblings in the hospital but I wasn't sure what they would have looked like.

"You look so surprised." Yasu laughed covering her mouth so politely as well. 

"I'm sorry," I bowed my head. "I was just taken off guard from how beautiful you are." I admitted. This set her into another fit of giggles. I blinked not sure how to take that reaction. 

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh." She smiled up at me adoringly. "It's just, you used to tell me how ugly I was." 

Shame struck me and I bowed again. "Really? I'm so sorry." I would have put my head to the floor if I could. How could I have said such a lie, when it was obvious this woman was so beautiful?

"Don't worry about it, just a bit of sibling rivalry." She brushed it off and took my hands in hers. "I'm just so happy you're home now." 

I smiled at her, but I felt a bit uneasy. I didn't know a thing about this supposed life I lead here, so how was I supposed to pick it up again? Was I even meant to be here? My sister patted my arm and I saw her eyes brim with tears. 

"I've really missed you, you know." She tried to sound unfazed but everyone could hear the wavering in her voice. 

I squeezed her hand back reassuringly. "Then let's spend a lot of time together, Ne-chan." I said sweetly, even throwing in a cute nickname which made her smile. 

"Sure." She said happily. 

The next few hours consisted of my family showing me old photos of us. I could see how hopeful they were just waiting for my memories to come back. I didn't want to disappoint them, but I wasn't sure what they were looking for. I did enjoy looking at baby pictures of Hajime though. He was such a cute kid. I smiled and laughed to the stories they told, all while hiding the guilt inside. 

Who was I to pretend to be this person they had lost? Was it wrong of me to continue to lie to them? They all thought they had their daughter and sister back, but that wasn't who I was. I couldn't help but to feel bad about taking over this girl's life. I wondered what had actually happened to her? Did she actually die, or was she shifted into my world? If she was, I wished her the best of luck on her survival. 

Before I knew it the sun had gone down and I was exhausted. Hajime helped me get to my bedroom which had been untouched for two years. He cautiously opened the door for me and let me walk in myself. 

The room wasn't big, but it wasn't cramped either. I had a twin size bed shoved into the corner of the room underneath the window, the sheets a soft lavender color. I trailed my hand across the shelves that held all my memories. They were filled with photographs of myself along with a few other girls. One picture caught my attention though. 

It was a group photo with a bunch of girls in these white and blue uniforms. I stood in the middle of them with a smirk on my lips and my arms around two other girls' waists. I must have been on some kind of team. I looked at my shelves again seeing trophies and medals decorate the top of them. 

I put the photo back down and grabbed one of the trophies. The engraving etched into it had my given name here, and indicated that I had gotten first place in gymnastics. 

Wow, gymnastics huh? 

"You were really good." Hajime said leaning against the door frame. "The best on your team."

I let out a sigh and put the trophy back in its place. What a life this girl must have led. A loving family, a team of her own, and if the pictures meant anything a friend to all. I could see why everyone had been worried over her. 

"Well, that's not me anymore." I said and continued to look around the room. 

"You really can't remember anything?" He asked, finally entering the room. 

I pulled off a random book from my bookshelf, not recognizing it all. 

"I remember a lot about you," I admitted and looked up at him. He had a frown on his face and looked troubled by this. 

I debated whether or not to tell him what was actually going on. I mean he's my supposed twin, he should be able to understand. Except it didn't make sense at all, and he would probably think I was crazy. Instead, I put the book back and decided to look through the closet. 

"Why don't you tell me what kind of person I was?" I suggest and start looking over the clothes I had. 

"A prissy little brat." He immediately said not missing a beat. 

"What?" I turned in shock. He nodded while rolling his eyes, and my mouth fell open. 

"You thought you ruled the world, and well, actually you sort of did." He shrugged. "It was sort of a talent you had. You could get anyone to do what you wanted." He said. 

Why did that sound so familiar? 

"You mean I was just like Oikawa?" I asked, and that got him to snort out a laugh. 

"Oikawa isn't as bad as you were, but I guess so." He answered. 

I wanted to smack myself or rather my former self. Had I really been like that? How many times did I groan at Oikawa's interactions, and how many times had I complained about them? Now I find out that the person I was or was pretending to be was just as bad. At least the real me knew better. 

I turned back to my clothes, and the truth of my brother's words became evident. All the colors here were very preppy and shouted mean girl vibes. I shuddered at the site and shut the closet door. Not that the style was bad, it just wasn't me, or the me now. This was starting to get really confusing. 

"I'll let you get ready for bed." Hajime then said and started to make his way out of the room. 

"Hajime." I called after him and he stopped right at the door. "Was I a bad person?" I asked. "Be honest."

I needed to know what I was in for. Was I going to be hated? Feared? Or was I just blowing this way out of proportion? His eyes went wide at my question almost like I had suddenly spit fire at him. 

"What? Not at all." He began but then he stopped and rubbed the back of his head thinking it over. "You were just overly confident in yourself. Not that it was a bad thing." He tried to explain. 

"Oh, okay." I answered feeling a sense of relief wash over me. Still, that left a lot of other questions in its wake. I plastered a smile on my face though and decided to ignore that sinking feeling. "Thank you." 

He stared at me for a few moments almost like he was getting ready to ask me something, but then nodded before leaving. I sighed looking around the room again. Even if I didn't know who this person I was supposed to be was, I made the choice that I wasn't going to try and pretend to be her. It was a chance for the old me to start over, and that's what I would do. It was my new beginning. 


	3. Aboa Josaih

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While studying, you reveal something you shouldn't have, but you also talk yourself into a pretty awesome position.

_ **Chapter 3** _

I was starting to understand where my former self had gotten her style. She had fashion magazines stacked high inside her closet. The more things of hers I went through the more I got a sense of the life she had lived. The more I learned, the more I realized that she and I had been complete opposites. 

She liked cute, bubbly, and pastel things. I was more edgy, rugged, and lazy. She liked many different activities that tested her physically, while I felt comfortable binging animes and playing video games. Although I did have to admit, she had good taste in music, and reading material. Aside from the fashion magazines, we did share a common interest in art and history books. 

I was currently looking through one of the travel books she had when my twin - it was still weird to think of him like that - knocked on my door. I looked up and saw not only him but Oikawa standing there. The pretty boy smiled at me and held up a bag full of sweets. 

"None of your memories have come back yet?" He asked, snacking on some of the chips he brought. 

The boys had decided to hang out in my room to study. Apparently this had been a normal thing for us back in the day. Hajime apologized for intruding knowing I wasn't even in school just yet, but Oikawa had insisted saying that it could help stir up some old memories. My brother couldn't say no to that. 

"Unfortunately, no." I answered, helping myself to some crackers. 

I looked over their worksheets noticing Oikawa's pretty handwriting but more than wrong answers. It was English, and by some miracle I still remembered how to read and write it. 

"Your sentence is out of order. It should say 'The beautiful girl woke up.' not 'Woke up the girl beautiful.' you have it flipped." I explained pointing out the mistakes. 

"You also misspelt beautiful." I added and munched on the cracker. 

Both Oikawa and Hajime looked at me with stunned expressions. I felt my skin prickle under their gazes and wanted to retreat into my mattress. What were they staring at me like that for? 

Hajime grabbed Oikawa's worksheet reading it over, while Oikawa cleared his throat. 

"You know how to read and write in English?" He asked. 

I nodded, not thinking too much of it. Wasn't that basic enough English to know in Japan? Why was it a surprise? 

"What does this say?" Hajime asked, lifting another sheet of paper in front of me. It was handwritten, most likely from him. 

"Do not eat all the damn chips." I read aloud and then pointed at the paper. "You also spelt damn wrong. There's an n at the end of it." 

The two boys blinked at me and then to each other. What the hell did I do?

"Since when can you understand English?" Oikawa asked. 

"Um," I shrugged, not really knowing how to answer that. "Did I not before?" 

"No." Hajime said in a bit of a shock. He shook his head in disbelief. "You always got me to help you out with it. English was your worst subject." 

Oh shit. I messed up. I looked for a way to explain myself, but couldn't really figure anything out. How was I supposed to talk myself out of this one? I had woken up and suddenly knew and understood Japanese, I thought English would have been the same. 

"Maybe something clicked in my head from the accident. Goodbye memories, hello new skills?" I had to admit that my explanation was God awful. No one in their right mind would believe that crap. 

"Huh, maybe." Oikawa nodded in agreement. I raised a brow at him wondering if he was serious. "What other skills have you developed then?" 

Hajime and I looked at him as if he was the one speaking English instead of Japanese. He looked between the two of us oblivious and waited for me to answer his question. I shook my head at him and Hajime handed Oikawa’s worksheet back.

“Maybe you can start school earlier than expected.” Hajime said and I shrugged.

“Dad is having me take the entrance exam for Aoba Johsai next week just to see where I place, but if I pass they’ll consider letting me start school.” I explained to the very confused and out of the loop Oikawa.

“Yay! We can go to school together just like old times!” he cheered happily. I smiled politely but on the inside I wanted to run for the hills. If he was this energetic now, I’d hate to see how he would be in the mornings.

“I can show you around, introduce you to all the important people, and best of all,” Oikawa gasped dramatically. “You can watch me play volleyball!.” 

I rolled my eyes at that one while my brother threw a wadded up piece of paper at him. He whined in protest getting an earful from Hajime about focusing on his studies instead of daydreaming.

I wondered for a few moments what it would be like to actually go to school here. I wasn’t sure how the system in Japan worked but knew it was different than what I was used to. Then I realized that I would be going to school with all of the boys from the volleyball team. I grabbed Hajime’s arm tightly, catching him off guard in the middle of him yelling at his best friend.

“When is your next tournament?” I asked, and he stared at me confused. “The inner high spring tournament, when is it?” I asked, wondering what time I had shifted into this world.

I wasn’t sure why I hadn’t thought about this before. I knew they were still in high school because they had burst into my hospital room wearing their school uniforms. I just didn’t know what season.

“June 2nd is the first day of the tournament.” Hajime said, still looking at me quizzically. I slowly took my hand back as the sudden realization hit me. I was right at the first season. Right at the beginning of it all. 

"Sis?” my brother reached out to me and I snapped back to the conversation.

“Sorry, I got lost in thought.” I rubbed the bridge of my nose, a dull headache beginning to build up.

“Did you tell her about the tournament?” I heard Oikawa whisper. 

I sighed knowing I messed up again. I wasn’t supposed to know anything that was going on during this time. All my supposed memories were filled with middle school knowledge. I wasn’t supposed to know about the tournament, or English, nothing!

“I overheard Hajime talking to you on the phone about it.” I forged a lie believable enough for them to stop staring at me.

The two of them shared glances at each other but didn’t say a word more on the subject. Instead, they got back to studying. Or well, my brother did while Oikawa continued to distract himself with conversations about going to school together. I didn’t pay much attention. My mind was swirling around with other concerns.

I had knowledge of their future time here, but I only knew things about Karasuno not Seijoh. I didn’t know much about what was in store for my brother and his team, but I did know they would cross paths with the other teams. A sudden surge of excitement swelled up in my heart. Did this mean I was finally going to be able to meet all the Haikyuu boys in person? I smiled to myself hoping that I would.

====== [ 🌟 ] ======

That entrance exam was much harder than I had expected. I was worried that I wouldn't be accepted and couldn't go to school with Hajime. He and our parents reassured me though, and told me that even if I didn't get in they would make sure I could get in somewhere else. The thought of asking to go to Karasuno crossed my mind, but I didn't want to raise any questions. 

Trying to cheer me up, Hajime offered to skip practice today and hang out with me, but I had a better idea. I ended up asking him if I could go to practice with him. He seemed bothered by the idea at first, but with a few pleases and a bat of my eyes he caved. 

So I sat on the sidelines watching the Seijoh boys work their asses off. The coaches were kinder in person, and seemed to like having me on the sidelines. Apparently, having a girl around had motivated the boys to work harder. That's when I was reminded that these guys didn't have a team manager, they kind of managed themselves. 

"Hey, Princess." I glowered at Oikawa. He had sat next to me watching the boys practice. He was sitting out due to a knee injury that he was supposed to be nursing. 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" 

He flashed me a cheeky smile. "As many times as you'd like, but it's not going to stop me." 

I rolled my eyes at him and returned my attention to the other boys. I watched Kindaichi and Kunumi more closely since they were the only other two I recognized. I was still learning the other team members' names. 

"Alright guys, let's huddle up before I let you guys go." Coach Irihata called out. 

The boys all came up to the bench, and I began handing out towels to each of them. They each gave me a grateful smile, Hajime being the last one and standing next to me. He eyed me closely as he silently took a swig from his water bottle, and I smiled at him sweetly as if to say I was fine. 

"Alright, that was a good practice today boys. As you know we have a practice match coming up against Karasuno High." He began. 

My ears perked up at that news. So they were playing against Karasuno soon. I bit my lip wondering how I could convince my brother in letting me go. As I continued to listen in on the coach's feedback, an idea suddenly struck me. 

I waited until the huddle was done and the team went to the club room to change. I took this chance and quickly made my way towards the coach. 

"Excuse me, Coach." I smile brightly at him in hopes it would help my chances. "I was wondering, since you don't have a manager just yet, and you have the practice game coming up, maybe I could fill that role for you. Just until someone comes up." 

Both of the coaches looked me over and then shared a look between themselves. It was like they already knew the answer, and it wasn't the one I wanted. 

"It's not that we can't find one." Coach Irihata began to explain. 

"It's just that all the ones who want to be our manager are only ever here for Oikawa." Coach Mizoguchi finished for him. 

Seriously? That's why they didn't have a manager? I mean I guess it made sense. 

"You don't have to worry about that with me. I don't really see Oikawa that way. Besides, didn't you say that the boys seemed to practice harder with me around?" I said trying to help my case. 

They shared a look again and I could feel my chance slipping away. I clasped my hands together in a pleading manner and gave them my cutest smile. 

"Come on coach, just give me a chance. A trial if you will. If I don't work out during the practice match, you can send me on my way and I won't ask again." 

The two of them let out a series of chuckles, and gave me a shrug. 

"Well, I guess you have a point there. Alright, a trial it is." Coach Irihata said and I could have jumped with joy right then. Instead I bowed to them in respect. 

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down." I promised. 

They gave me a smile before turning to leave and I felt a hot burning sense of excitement ignite inside me. I was going to meet the Karasuno team. My inner weeb was celebrating, and patting me on the back. I wondered what they were actually like, what would I say when I met them? 

I gasped when I realized I would be seeing the quick attack in person! They had no idea of what was coming to them, but I knew they would get through it. The practice game was going to be a wild ride, and I was so ready for it. 


End file.
